Cloud computing offers a virtual environment where several operating system images may be concurrently executed on a server as virtual machines (VMs). A VM can migrate from one physical host to another during run time to fulfill availability requirements, for maintenance reasons, or to mitigate performance, capacity, power, or temperature problems, among other reasons. A system support mechanism monitors operation of the virtual environment, and generates problem tickets for events that cause problems. These problem tickets may be resolved by one or more system administrators. Every open problem ticket has to be handled by system administrators, consuming time and effort, regardless of whether or not an issue corresponding to the problem ticket has already been resolved. Moreover, system administrators may be called upon to determine whether or not several different problem tickets were opened for an identical problem or failure. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.